Don't Look Ron
by 14karatgold
Summary: Ron is seething that Harry had to go and kiss his sister in front of everyone, and while Hermione is trying to cool him down, she sees something behind him that will definitely not make his mood any better. HPGW, RWHG. !WARNING! HBP spoilers.


Don't Look Ron 

Summary- Ron is seething that Harry had to go and kiss his sister in front of everyone, and while Hermione is trying to cool him down, she sees something behind him that will definitely not make his mood any better. HPGW, RWHG. **Warning** **HBP spoilers**.

Rated K+. Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer- JK Rowling is the best. I don't even want to try to replace her. No way. First of all, it would be stupid, and second, I would fail miserably.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I can't bel_ieve _him!" Ron cried as he stormed down the corridor, Hermione close on the tail of his robes. "Right in the faces of the _whole _common room! Or didn't he notice?"

"Ron, I think he noticed, but I don't think he cared," she said, grabbing his arm in order to prevent him from moving any farther in front of her. She held him still with one arm as she swung herself around him.

She stared him down with an unblinking, almost basilisk-like glare. On second thought, Ron realized that not many people knew what a head-on basilisk's stare looked like. He made a mental note to ask Myrtle someday. But at that moment, he was being stared down. By Hermione. Not good.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! Don't look at me like that! It's not as though I failed my Charms exam or anything!" he defended, cowering slightly, even though she was shorter than he.

"No, but I do think you failed your Tact exam," she said, still glaring.

"Hey, I've got the emotional range of a teaspoon remember? I haven't got that much space for tact," he said, hoping that would get her off his case a little. Or at least get that look off her face.

It didn't.

"That's no excuse to be acting all over-protective of Ginny! She's old enough to take care of herself! And you said it: 'Choose someone better next time, Ginny!' I think she did."

"I wasn't saying Harry wasn't better," Ron mumbled, looking down, slightly ashamed of the conclusion Hermione had made of him.

"Then be happy for her. If it bothers you so much, stay out of the room whenever they're together. Although I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine," she added as an afterthought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, slightly defensive.

"Okay! Let's see…" she began with a look of mock-thoughtfulness. "Who spent half the year snogging Lavender at every conceivable moment? As you might notice, I was never around—" she stopped.

Ron grinned.

Hermione frowned.

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that, I suppose?" he asked in an irritatingly innocent voice.

"Oh shut it, Ronald."

"Oh, please go on," he requested, keeping his childish tone. "I don't believe you were finished with that statement."

Hermione's frown deepened, her brow furrowed, and she glared at Ron once more.

But then something odd happened.

She blinked.

In turn, Ron blinked too—the 'Hermione-Stare' never blinked.

She was staring at something beyond him, and as he turned to see what it was, he barely saw her whip out her wand.

She looked down on him with a pitying look mixed with a hint of remorse, before yelling down the hall,

"Harry, you're hopeless. Can't you two find a _better_ spot?"

"Er, yeah. Thanks. Ginny, let's go… somewhere else," he said, dragging her by the hand with one of his own, and using the other to pull back a nearby tapestry.

As they disappeared behind it, Hermione decided that it was safe to revive Ron. After muttering the incantation, she hastily hid her wand inside her robes and helped him lift his head.

"Ron!" she yelled as soon as her wand was tucked out of sight. He twitched horribly. "Come on Ron, up you get," she said as she helped him to his feet.

"Did I pass out?" he asked groggily. Hermione looked around quickly for Harry and Ginny before affirming his question.

"Was it _that_ shocking?" he asked. She assumed he was talking about what he had turned around to see before he "passed out."

"Er, yes. Yes, I don't think you would've liked it at all. Er, let's… get you to the hospital wing, shall we?" she suggested quickly, holding onto his arm as he gripped his pounding head. He had taken a rather nasty fall.

Harry owed her big time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Just a little piece of HarryGinny that really didn't have any HarryGinny in it at all, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to label it as RonHermione. It could've been HarryHermione (only friend-wise), but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that either. In the end, I just stuck with my original thought.

Thanks for reading! R&R please.

kt


End file.
